


Touch

by willneverbeordinary



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Emotional Infidelity, GMM 1300.3, GMM 1304.4, M/M, Slow Burn, Touching, lots of touching because they just can't keep their hands to themselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Touching Rhett for an episode as a joke might have been a bad idea. Touching him afterwards is definitely a bad idea. Link seems full of bad ideas lately.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matrimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrimus/gifts).



> [GMM #1300.3](https://youtu.be/WFPGvAnOAfA)

“Lunch in or out today?” Rhett asks, drumming at the desk with his fingers before getting out of his chair.

“Out?” Link tilts his head, looking up at Rhett, before he too gets up from his chair.

Rhett nods at him. “Yeah.” He strokes his beard. “I could go for maybe a steak.”

“Thought you were trying to cut down on the meat.”

Rhett’s lips twitch before his cheeks go round with a smirk. “No, I love to stuff my face with meat.”

“Seriously?” Link rolls his eyes, shakes his head and walks off set, Rhett following just behind him, snickering.

They talk with Stevie for a moment, exchange a few words with Morgan, and head to the parking lot together. Rhett takes the driver's seat and Link jumps into the passenger's seat. They buckle up and Rhett gets the car moving as Link stares out the window. They're close to the restaurant when Link speaks beyond responding absently to what Rhett has been saying.

"How do you really feel about me touching you?" He asks and turns to look at Rhett's profile.

Rhett glaces at him. He's quiet for a beat. Link furrows his brow.

"How do you mean?" Rhett says and it sounds like he's measuring and weighing every word. It makes Link frown.

"I don't mean anything just, if you don't want to be touched? I'm not gonna go around doing it if you feel uncomfortable." Link looks out the front window. He twists his fingers and fidgets.

"I'm not uncomfortable."

Link turns his head towards Rhett again and sees him shrug with one shoulder.

"Really?" Link asks.

"Really. Look, you can touch me right now, I don't care."

"Don't talk like that, sounds weird,” he mutters and looks out the window again.

A few minutes later they pull into the parking area of a lunch restaurant. Link doesn't bring the topic back up during their lunch but it's there, the whole time. Perched in his throat. He can feel it scratching back there, wanting to be let out.

Once they're in the car again, halfway back to the studio, Link loses his grasp on them and the questions just slip past his lips before he can stop them.

“Rhett. I want to know-- how-- what do you really think about-- are you really sure you're okay with-- when I touch you or hug you? Because I--”

There's a hint of a smile on Rhett's face. “I'm sure. Relax, buddy.”

“No, really, I don't want you to be uncomfortable or--”

“Link.”

Link quiets. He curls his fidgeting fingers into fists and nods silently.

“You don't always know what's on your hands. Or in your hands. I'm just being cautious sometimes, man.”

“Oh.”

“But if you're not holding a knife and your hands aren't covered in ranch dressing, feel free to touch me anytime.”

Link lets out a huff. “You're just saying that so I won't be upset with you.”

Rhett throws a glance at him. “No! Look, touch me right now if it makes you feel better! C’mon, Neal, put your freaking hand on my shoulder. Just touch my shoulder.”

It takes Link several minutes, and a few huffs and words of encouragement from Rhett that shift to sounding more like growls, before he clasps his hand on Rhett's shoulder and squeezes. He shakes it a bit.

“Hey, brother.” Link smiles at Rhett and Rhett throws a glance at him and smiles back.

“Hi.”

Rhett's voice has gone soft. It's the kind of sound that always lands gently on Link's heart and warms it. He squeezes Rhett's shoulder again.

“This okay?”

“Mhm. Anywhere you want is okay.”

The warmth in Link's heart picks up. He takes a breath that is just slightly shaky.

“Really,” he says, eyes on Rhett's face.

“Really.”

Link narrows his eyes though Rhett is smiling softly. He lets his hand slide down Rhett's arm to his hand. Struggles a bit to get Rhett's fingers off the steering wheel so he can intertwine them with his own. He looks up at Rhett again and follows the way Rhett's Adam's apple bobs as he swallows.

“Okay?”

Rhett gives a nod. He licks his bottom lip. “Yep.”

“Okay.” Link is still frowning and slowly reaches over with his other hand. He wiggles in his seat and he's halfway out of his seatbelt as he presses his open palm to Rhett's sternum.

Rhett gives a sharp inhale, chest heaving against Link's hand. Link moves it to feel the quick, hard beat of Rhett's heart. He draws a shaky breath.

“You like this?”

Rhett is silent. He licks his bottom lip twice. “If I say 'yes’ are you going to stop?”

Link fills his lungs with air. Lets it out slowly. He chews on his lip. “No,” he says in a hushed voice.

“Okay.” Rhett nods. “Okay, then yes.”

“Do you still love-- are you still in--”

“Yes.”

“I didn't even ask yet.” Link lets go of Rhett's hand. He runs his palm down Rhett's chest to his belly, feeling a tingle at how the muscles jolt underneath his touch.

“I know what you're gonna ask.”

“Mhm.” Link tilts his head. “That's the reason I've been asking about this. Because I didn't think the problem was you didn't want it. The opposite is the problem, isn't it?”

His hand drops down to Rhett's thigh and Rhett swerves the car and curses through clenched teeth.

“You are aware that you're turning me on?” Rhett says, teeth seemingly still clenched.

Link gives a lopsided smirk. “I know.”

He moves his hand just a few more inches up Rhett's thigh and Rhett shifts, letting his legs fall open a bit. His eyelids flutter for a second before he seems to focus on the road again.

“Would you-- do you want-- I mean, if it could go further--” Link tries, fumbling for the right words.

Rhett curses, voice filled with a heat that makes Link squirm in his seat and that sends a jolt through his belly. His cheeks heat up.

“Real bad. Know we can't but--” Rhett adds and shifts his hips, like he's trying to roll them.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Link pulls away and Rhett makes the tiniest noise. It's so quiet that it's almost inaudible but it sounds like it's the same as the taste that Link has on his tongue; frustration.

He's still turned towards Rhett who's nodding at his words. He opens his mouth again but Rhett is parking the car back at their studio so Link swallows all the words back down as they unbuckle and get out and head back into work. Link looks towards the sky for a second and sighs before they walk inside. Their schedules have them working apart for most of the day.

After two hours, Link cuts a meeting short and goes to find Rhett.

“Rhett. A minute in the office. I need to talk to you.”

Rhett just nods at him, following him without a word, but as soon as they're in their office, Link finds himself pinned against the door. He goes hot all over. In a flash, he's blushing deeply. From his cheeks, down his neck, to his chest, up to his ears. Rhett is pressed against him, fingers digging into Link's waist.

“R-Rhett.” His hands have ended up on Rhett's shoulders and he's tugging him closer.

Rhett makes a noise, a hushed groan, and Link's belly goes hot and fluttery.

“If you wanted to talk-- if that wasn't code for this--” Rhett breathes, curling his body and widening his stance a bit until he can duck his head and reach Link's neck and let his lips trail up to Link's jaw and back down to his collar.

Link tilts his head. Gasps as Rhett moans and kisses his burning skin. He grabs a firstful of Rhett's hair and groans when Rhett bites down where neck and shoulder meet.

“I did really-- I meant actually talking,” he manages and Rhett makes a move to pull away but Link tightens his grip and Rhett stays.

He feels Rhett's lips drag against his neck again and Rhett speaks against Link's skin and Link’s pulse drums harder at the warm huffs of air and the softness of Rhett's mouth.

“Talk. I'm listening,” Rhett says.

Link licks his lip. He opens his mouth but his words get cut off by another moan as Rhett presses his body up against Link's again, one large hand shuffling between Link and the door to press against the small of his back. He arches against Rhett.

“D--don’t kiss me,” he gasps as he winds an arm around Rhett's torso and pulls him closer until he's really pushing Link against the door to the point where Link's shoulder blades begin to hurt from it.

“Why not? You don't want me to?”

Link sighs. “No. Because I do want you to.”

Rhett pulls back a little then. Link opens his eyes, meets Rhett's gaze.

“Okay.” Rhett says it slowly.

Rhett starts walking backwards, tugging Link along. He lays down on the couch, pulling Link down with him. Link goes easily. He lets Rhett tangle their legs together. He presses close, too, and his hand runs down Rhett's back after Rhett twists onto his side. He's also on his side but just slightly closer to laying on his back than Rhett and Rhett leans into him, leans over him. Link reaches up, cups Rhett's face and runs his thumb over Rhett's bottom lip. Rhett's eyes instantly flutter shut, his chest heaves with a shaky inhale and he presses closer. His body curls into Link's and Link's pulse quickens a little more. He moves against Rhett, rolling his hips into Rhett's and moans at the sound Rhett makes. His hand finds its way down Rhett's body again and he fights with Rhett's t-shirt and manages to struggle underneath it, teasing his fingers up and down Rhett's back a few times.

Rhett makes small, hushed noises. His fingers are digging into Link's hip and shoulder and his eyes are squeezed shut. Link looks at him through heavy eyelids as he tries to get his hand on Rhett's chest. They shift and shuffle and Link's wrist aches a little, but he manages to run his hand up Rhett's chest. When he rubs Rhett's nipple with two fingers, Rhett bucks against him with a curse. Link keeps touching, gives a light pinch, and Rhett's mouth falls open around a deep moan.

“I like that,” Rhett says and his body is twitching into Link's touch and Link feels his own pulse low in his belly.

“Yeah.” He gives another pinch and Rhett squirms and his grip on Link tightens.

He moves his hand down over Rhett's torso and when his fingertips tease the skin just above the line of Rhett's underwear, Rhett lets out a whine.

“Fuck, yes, _yes_. Do it, do it,” Rhett says and it's a mixture of gasps and growls that makes Link moan in response.

He does. He presses the heel of his palm against the bulge in Rhett's jeans and Rhett jerks into the touch and grasps Link's shoulders and clings to him. Link squirms and his breath catches at the growled 'yes’ that Rhett lets out. His own cock twitches and he seeks some kind of friction. Rhett presses a thigh between Link's legs and Link grinds against him while he keeps rubbing Rhett through his pants. They keep moving like that for a while. Rhett's hips twitching into Link's touch and Link bucking against Rhett's leg. Link is panting against Rhett's neck, listening to Rhett grunt and moan. With a shaky breath Link pulls away. Rhett stills. Link opens his eyes and sees Rhett's eyes still closed. Rhett is taking measured breaths through his nose, pressing his lips together and drawing his eyebrows together.

They're both sweaty. Their warm bodies pressed close and Link is flush with pleasure. The air feels humid as he leans close again and pants against Rhett's chest. He makes himself stop the tiny little rolls of his hips and stop his hand from touching Rhett anywhere he can reach.

“That was a bit too far,” Link manages to whisper, face still hidden against Rhett.

“Yeah.” Rhett is quiet for a moment before he talks again. “Are you, um, gonna be scared of like, touching me now?”

Rhett shifts back and Link moves to look up at him and meets Rhett's gaze.

“No? I don't think. I just shouldn't-- I was stupid. That's why I wanted to talk. It was stupid.”

Rhett nods at him. His hand runs down Link's back and a spark travels with it. It goes like a current through him and he lets out an unsteady breath.

“You can't do that, brother.”

“No?”

Link's eyes are half closed and there's a twisting, pulsing heat in his belly when Rhett's hand reaches the nape of his neck and he's scratching through Link's hair with light nails.

“But you like it?” Rhett's voice is slightly teasing and Link gives a huff of laughter that passes his lips on a shaky exhale.

“Yes.”

“So. It's not just me?”

Link licks his lips and manages to open his eyes. “Not just you.”

“That's why it was so stupid?”

“Exactly.”

Rhett hums at him and his fingers trail down Link's neck and then down and up and down his arm. Link shivers. He lets his eyes close again. Rhett's hand curl around his waist and Link lets out a little noise, body thrumming. He reaches out blindly and catches a fistful of Rhett's shirt and holds on tight.

“This is so fucking stupid,” he says but shifts just a little bit closer.

“Yeah. But you really want to, right?”

Link sighs. He shakes his head. “Yeah.”

“Since when?” Rhett's voice his soft. His hand slides slowly to Link's hip.

Link jerks his hips forward, pushing against Rhett's leg again, and lets out a hushed moan.

“D-don't know.”

“What’re we gonna do?”

“Don't know,” Link says again as he grabs at Rhett's side and draws him closer.

Rhett moves against him and the noise Link makes sounds like a whimper. He's too warm and his skin tingles. His breathing has gone heavy and and he struggles to calm it but feels and hears Rhett breathing just as heavily, feels his heart hammer just as hard. Feels the outline of a hard cock grind against his leg. Another moan escapes him and he pushes his head to Rhett's neck and press two-three messy kisses there before he trails down and bites Rhett's shoulder. Rhett yelps and says something, but it's as if Link is underwater and the words are all distorted. He kiss his way up Rhett's neck, pulls back just a little and blinks his eyes open. Through heavy eyelids, his gaze goes to Rhett's lips.

They have both gone very still. Link's head is filled with the roar of his own pulse. Rhett's warm breaths are hitting Links mouth in small puffs. Rhett is on his back. Link finds himself on top of him. With a shaky hand he cups Rhett's face. He strokes his thumb over his beard. His heart skips a beat when Rhett's hands press against the small of his back.

“I don't mean to put this all on you,” Rhett says and the words reach Link slowly.

He blinks down at Rhett, lifts his gaze from Rhett's lips to his eyes.

“But. If you give me an inch, Link. I'm-- I'm very selfish. I'll take all of it. Just so you know.”

Link nods at him. He closes his eyes and take two steadying breaths before pushing himself off of Rhett and sitting up. He offers Rhett a hand and pulls him up. With a sigh he lets go and throws his head back against the backrest of the couch. He stares at the ceiling.

“You wanna, like, reset this?” Rhett asks. “We can, you know, like it didn't happen. I mean, _it did._ But. It's doesn't have to change anything.”

Link thumps his head against the backrest again.

“Yeah. That's-- let's, um, compartmentalise this.” He turns his head to look at Rhett. “Not like, forget that it happened 'cause-- I don't want to forget it, I don't think. Just, I don't know what-- where would this go?”

Rhett looks away with a sigh. “Nowhere.”

Link sighs too. “Yeah.”

He slides his hand towards Rhett's. Almost one finger at a time he reaches out until he can take Rhett's hand in his. Rhett gives him a tight smile.

“I'm really sorry, Rhett.”

Rhett is staring straight ahead, eyes blinking rapidly. “Yeah.”

Link squeezes Rhett's hand and Rhett squeezes back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had agreed to leave whatever had happened between them alone, but Rhett just had to go and touch Link again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after [GMMore 1304.4](https://youtu.be/e_p4E4ISzQs?t=10s).

“Special place, huh?” Rhett says.

Link tips his head back and rolls his eyes even though his back is towards Rhett. They are in their office after having filmed a set of episodes; one which started out with Rhett touching a spot on Link's neck. Link had already told him then, when filming, that he couldn't touch it.

“Don't,” he says, without turning around in his chair.

“You could have pretended it wasn't me, that it was your special person.”

Link sighs through his nose and pushes back from his desk and spins around in his office chair to glare at Rhett.

“Don't-- don't talk about impersonating my wife,” he says.

Rhett grins at him and Link grabs a pencil of the desk and throws it at him. Rhett dodges it with a laugh and a loud 'hey!’

“You know what? Screw you,” Link says and turns back to his laptop.

“Why are you getting so worked up?”

“Why are you being a jerk?” he throws over his shoulder.

“C’mon, I barely even touched you!”

Link swings around again. He crosses his arms and leans back, looking up at Rhett who's leaning against his own desk, across from him. Link quirks an eyebrow at him.

“You really want to touch that spot, don't you?”

Rhett instantly looks away. “No.”

Link raises his other eyebrow as well. “Really. Come on, Rhett, what are you scared of, huh?”

“Oh, come on, man.”

“Why are you getting so worked up?”

Rhett glances at him. “M’not!”

“Okay.” Link shrugs at him. “Do you wanna touch it or not because--”

Rhett is looking at the floor. His fingers are curled around the desktop. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other a few times. Link just keeps looking at him with his arms crossed and his chin tilted up.

“It's really soft, is it?”

Link shrugs again.

“Well.” He touches the spot himself and frowns. “Soft? Smooth? You tell me. I know you're curious.”

Rhett looks up at that, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. Link grins at him and gets a head shake in response but Rhett does push away from the desk and walks over.

“Right there?” Rhett says as he touches the pad of his index finger to Link's neck.

Link feels the drum of his own pulse in his neck. He draws a breath as if there is negative pressure in his chest and his lungs suddenly have to balance it.

“More like, here.” His voice trembles slightly and he swallows as he moves Rhett's hand.

“Here?” Rhett says as he runs his finger slowly over the right spot.

Link shivers. He manages to hum in response.

“C’mon, stand up-- get up, I'm gonna break my back if I have to lean down.”

He gets up. Even though Rhett really didn't need to lean to reach. He tilts his head and looks up at Rhett. The air sparks. His ears fill with the sound of his own shallow breathing and the quick beats of his heart. When Rhett grabs his shoulders, Link’s eyes shut and his lips part on a quiet gasp.

“Turn around-- I'm just gonna--” Rhett says.

Link turns, he opens his eyes when he almost trips on his own feet, but Rhett's hands on his shoulders keeps him from tumbling over. He lets out a shaky laugh.

“This is _so_ weird,” Link says and Rhett huffs at him.

“Shh, just--”

He jumps slightly at the touch. Then he giggles. It's a shaky, airy sound and he gets a low hum in response that settles like a heat low in his belly. He squirms. Rhett's fingers curl around the side of his neck, thumb stroking just below the hairline and Link grabs hold of the desk. Fingers curl around his waist as well and he lets out a small 'oh’, twitching and pressing back, upper back bumping into Rhett's chest. There's a noise, almost a growl, from Rhett and his arm wraps around Link's waist and tugs him back. Link reaches back and grasps Rhett's shoulder and tugs at him while pushing his body back against Rhett's.

“Shit,” Rhett says, warm breath hitting Link's neck.

Soft lips touch the nape of his neck and Link tries to swallow down a moan. A tingle goes through him and he jerks back into Rhett who pushes. Link throws his arms out and catches himself against the desk as Rhett drives his hips forward. His breath catches and he presses back against Rhett who thrusts again. Link squirms and makes a small noise. Rhett moves again and Link's stomach lurches. He groans. It's a hoarse, shaky sound and it's answered by a low moan breathed against his neck, followed by lips brushing his skin. Rhett moves against him, hips rolling in a slow rhythm. Link reaches back, grasps at Rhett's hip, yanks forward, again, again, again, until Rhett picks up his pace with a low growl in Link's ear. Heat rushes through him and he gives a fevered groan, hands trying to find purchase as Rhett curls over him and ruts against him. His pulse pounds almost painfully against the arm wrapped tightly around his middle and he tries to arch back into Rhett's thrusts. Link whines as Rhett kisses his neck and nibbles with sharp, little teeth. The desk shifts an inch or two, bangs against the wall, the legs scraping against the floor.

Link twists his body around then and grabs Rhett's face. Rhett's fingers twitch against Link's hips.

“I-- almost kissed you,” Link breathes.

Rhett looks down at him with eyes filled with a heat that has Link swaying closer. He almost goes up on his toes.

“I want to,” Link says quietly. His hands have dropped down to the lapels of Rhett's shirt and he tugs at them.

He presses close, pushing his body against Rhett's and looks up at him through heavy eyelids. Rhett swallows hard. Link looks at him and parts his lips on a breathy exhale. He licks the bottom lip into his mouth. Rhett's gaze follow every little move and when Link catches his eye, Rhett surges forward and presses his mouth to Link's.

Link lets out a deep moan and kisses him.

One hand winds up in Rhett's hair, fingers tangled in the thick locks, and the other cups his face. Link presses against him. He groans. His body floods with a melted heat and he licks at Rhett's lips and pushes his tongue inside as they part. Rhett inhales sharply through his nose. He moans thickly as Link keeps kissing him. Link gently bites Rhett's bottom lip and gets another moan in response. He shifts their positions and shoves Rhett against the desk. For a moment Rhett is pushing back but then he sits down on the table, long legs wrapping around Link's hips and pulling him in. Link grabs Rhett's ass and yanks him towards the edge of the desk and thrusts hard against him and Rhett throws his head back and moans again.

“Would you fuck me like this?” Rhett says, rolling his hips.

Link drops his head to Rhett's shoulder. His hands have gone to Rhett's back and he curls his fingers into the shirt.

“Because I want you to,” Rhett breathes against the shell of Link's ear.

With a gasp, Link moves, and Rhett topels over with a yelp. Link has halfway climbed onto the table before Rhett pushes him back with both hands to Link's chest.

“Slow down!” Rhett pushes again and Link stops, one knee on the table.

He gets back down onto the floor and holds out his hand to Rhett who takes it. He pulls Rhett back up and Rhett sits and then stands with a grunt.

“Is your back okay?” Link asks, reaching out but stopping short of touching.

Rhett nods. “The desk too, I hope. Look. I-- I'm-- I _want_ _to_ but we just-- damn, Link!”

Then Rhett is grinning at him and Link finds himself grinning back.

“What?”

“I didn't mean _now_ , I meant-- Seriously, you were, like, ready to go!”

His skin is starting to feel a little bit tight and it begins to prickle. He frowns slightly at Rhett.

“Yeah, so? Weren't you? You were the one who said--”

Rhett reaches out and cups his cheek but Link shakes it off. Rhett's hand squeezes his shoulder then and Link narrows his eyes at him.

“Would I let you fuck me on this desk? In our office? Sure.”

Link’s cheeks heat up. “Rhett!”

“But, then what?”

Link shoves Rhett's hand away and crosses his arms. He crosses the room and leans against the wall with a sigh.

Rhett looks at him.

“What? Why do you push and then act like it was all me?” Link says, gesturing at Rhett before crossing his arms again.

“I didn't--" Rhett begins but then he sighs. "I don't know.”

He is quiet for a while and then he gives Link a small smile and takes a few steps closer.

Link looks away.

“I didn't mean--” Rhett starts.

“To hurt me? Well. You did,” Link cuts in. He looks up and finds Rhett's gaze and holds it.

Rhett shakes his head. Looks at the floor. When he looks up, Link holds out a hand and Rhett takes another step and takes it. Link pulls him close. Rhett leans into him with a small sigh and curls his fingers around Link's hip with his free hand.

“I’m sorry I got too intense,” Link says in a hushed voice.

He hears a huff of laughter from Rhett and he smiles and drops his head to Rhett's shoulder again. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

“I just-- did I want to? Hell yeah. I just--” Rhett says and it's a mess of words. “I mean, I-- I-- to me it's, you know, it's-- are we not going to talk about it after? Because I want more than that-- and if you don't-- you know-- I--”

“Rhett?”

Rhett hums at him.

“I want us to be buried together, remember?”

There's another sound like a quiet laugh. “With like a shrine, yeah, yeah, I remember.”

Link sighs. He scratches his fingers through the hair at Rhett's nape and looks up. Rhett looks back at him through heavy eyelids and Link tugs him down and kisses him again. Both Rhett's hand goes to cup Link's face and Link smiles into the kiss.

“We can't sneak around,” he says, giving Rhett another soft kiss. “We've made other promises.”

“We can make new ones.”

One of Rhett's hands goes to Link's waist and the other to the nape of his neck and Link bites back a whine.

“Only by breaking old ones.”

“You promised me first.”

“The blood oath isn't like a marriage, Rhett.”

“Isn't it?”

Rhett looks at him with steady eyes. It's like a well rehearsed dance but Link takes that first, familiar step anyway.

“Of course it isn't.”

“Deciding that no matter what we were gonna do, we were gonna do it together doesn't sound like a marriage to you?”

“Don't mock marriage, Rhett.”

“I'm not. I'm just saying we've built a life together. And that's true.”

Link presses his lips together. He glares at Rhett.

“That's true, right?”

“Right,” Link says slowly.

“So, and, didn't we move here together? Built a life?”

“Okay but-- I'm trying to-- that's not-- I'm thinking it's not the same as-- that's still a friendship not a marriage because---”

“Yeah, it's a friendship. You're friends with your wife, aren't you? I'm friends with Jessie. So I'm saying-- because that's a foundation to a relationship, and then you add to it.”

Link frowns. He chews on his lip. Rhett's hands are at his waist. The kind of discussion is familiar but having Rhett leaning into him, feel the weight and warmth of him pressed close, is different.

“I guess-- yeah,” he says after a while.

Rhett smiles at him. “So. And we always say we're like an old married couple.”

Link rolls his eyes. “That's not-- you can't use that as an argument.”

“And you want to be buried together. And you signed an oath saying we were gonna stick together forever.”

“Did not say forever. It said we were gonna do something awesome.”

“Together.”

“Well. Yeah. Of course. That was the whole point of the oath.”

“See? Isn't that like a promise?”

“Of course.”

“So? You agree?”

Link looks at him silently. Rhett's eyes are sparkling and his lips twitch into a small grin. His grip on Link's waist tighten just a little and his chest heaves with a shaky inhale.

“If I say yes--”

“Yeah?”

Rhett leans down a little, gaze dropping to Link's lips. Link tries to suppress the shiver that runs through him and the rush of heat that whirls up and pools low.

“If I say I agree with everything you just said-- do you really believe all of that? Or are you just saying anything to convince me?”

Rhett looks away. He bites his bottom lip.

“You were just saying anything to try and convince me, weren't you?”

“Okay, yeah, but think about it.” Rhett looks at him again. “You know? It makes sense.”

“It's not one of your hypotheticals. This is-- it's about doing the right thing.”

“See, but, I don't think there is a right thing. You're gonna hurt someone.”

Link gets a noise out but Rhett cuts him off.

“I-I’m gonna hurt someone too. I'm just saying, there is no way--” Rhett says, trailing off.

“Well. There's no perfect way but there's a less horrible way. We need to talk about it. Really talk about it. Let's take a weekend. You and me. And just, figure it out.”

“Hm. Just you and me.” Rhett's hand sneaks underneath Link's t-shirt.

“Talking, Rhett.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Rhett murmurs, ducking his head and kissing Link's jaw as one hand trails up Link's chest.

Link tilts his head back. He lets out a soft gasp at the sparks jumping through his core and scurrying off through his nerves.

“This isn't talking,” he says on a breathy exhale.

Rhett hums a laugh against his neck and keeps kissing him. Link twists his fingers into Rhett's hair. He sighs through his nose but then he tilts Rhett's head up and kisses him. He presses his lips to Rhett's and a glowing warmth fills his chest. He lets his lips part and Rhett's does the same. There's a pleasant tingle as he slips his tongue inside and Rhett makes a little noise, his whole body pressing close. Link wraps an arm around him and grasps his jaw more firmly as he keeps kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take an extended weekend together. Surely four days in a cabin should be enough to figure everything out?

Link drops the duffel bag on the cabin floor and grabs Rhett's shoulder. “Well. Here we are, buddy.”

He looks at Rhett who ducks his head with a smile. He sneaks an arm around Link's waist and Link smiles too.

“You think you'll ever be this comfortable, like, among people?”

Rhett smile shifts into a frown. “What do you mean?”

Link slips from the half embrace and picks up the cooler, heading towards the refrigerator. “Well. I mean. Remember when we held hands as kids? But only when no one was around.”

“Yeah.”

Rhett's hands are shoved into his front pockets. He shifts his weight, eyes on the floor.

“I mean. You were scared what people would say, weren't you?”

“Weren't you?” Rhett says immediately and Link nods at him.

“Kinda. I think. But I was a weird kid, Rhett. I didn't get-- I didn't really understand-- I was very social inept. You know they threw those insults at me anyway. Didn't have to be seen holding your hand for that to happen.”

Rhett nods, eyes still on the floor. “Yeah. Sorry.”

Link stops in the middle of putting away a carton of oat milk. “About what?”

Rhett shrugs. “Not being more brave?”

“Oh.” Link frowns. He shuts the refrigerator door. “I would have been more scared too, if I had had the sense to be. I think. And you did help.”

Rhett shakes his head and walks over to Link. “No, I mean. I wasn't brave about-- um-- _us_ , you know. But-- and why'd you think I agreed to all the things you-- like when you wanted to sleep in my bed because of the thunderstorms--”

“I did that for years. Until-- I think you kicked me out of your bed when I was 14 so you must have been 15? Or was it during the summer so we were both 14 but you were turning 15. It was raining freaking cats and dogs and there was this loud boom and I tried to get into your bed and hide under your cover but you-- said I couldn't I don't remember exactly but--”

Rhett gives a tight smile. “Uh, yeah. We weren't kids and uh, you know, I was kind of-- i didn't know if you was just being, you know, _you_ and it was just because you were scared or-- because I was just-- I let you 'cause it was an excuse to share the bed with you on my part, you know?”

Link quirks an eyebrow at Rhett. “Really.”

“Uh. You know. And. Puberty and you know how you're-- all the hormones kick in and--”

“What? You woke up with morning wood one too many times next to me?” Link says and grins at the instant blush on Rhett's cheeks.

“Link!”

Link winks at him and picks up a box of frozen blueberries that he puts in the freezer.

“Were you just scared or did you, what did you, did you feel anything, you know--”

“Sexual?” Link looks up from where he has crouched down and is getting the last few items from the cooler and into the freezer.

“No! I meant--”

“Relax. I don't know. It's all so-- I always thought it was just because-- you know how I'm scared of a lot of things?”

Rhett nods at him. “Yeah.”

“Well. I always figured holding your hand or sharing a bed or grabbing your arm was about feeling safe because you make me feel safe.”

The smile that slowly paints itself onto Rhett's face has a warm ball of light forming in Link's chest.

“You're my security blanket.”

Rhett gives a laugh. “Codependency. We should be in therapy.”

“Yeah. We have issues, man. I do like you, though.”

“Like-like?”

Link smiles. “Mhm.”

Rhett is smiling again. Eyes downcast and hands clasped and shoulders softly rolled inwards. He mumbles 'I like-like you too' in a hushed, soft voice, and that glow in Link's chest pulses warmly. He stands up and reaches for Rhett and tugs him close, one hand wrapped around Rhett’s bicep and the other gently tilting his head down to press a small kiss to his lips. Rhett lets out a small 'oh’.

“C’mon, let's get settled in,” Link says, stepping back. “You can make us lunch and we'll talk some more.”

“Okay.” Rhett doesn't move. His hands are balled up fists at his sides.

“Hey. Relax.” Link runs a hand down Rhett's arm but Rhett shifts away from the touch. It's minute, the slightest shift, but Link instantly pulls his hand away. “We're okay. It's gonna be okay. Look at me.”

Rhett meets his gaze.

“You don't have to be scared of what you're feeling.”

Rhett makes a face. “I’m not--”

“I won't kiss you again until we know-- until we figure this out some more.”

“No! I mean, I want you to-- I just-- I-- it's this thing-- I want you to but if you do-- fine, okay, I get scared, I don't know, man.”

Link tilts his head. “Get in touch with your emotions, man. I keep telling you.”

“I do! I did! I just said 'scared’, that's an emotion.”

Link just shrugs at him. “Well. Stop running.”

Rhett looks at him. Eyebrows drawn together, chewing on his bottom lip, not saying anything in response. Link tilts his head, quietly studying him.

“Okay, buddyroll,” Rhett says then, after a few seconds silence. “Let's get settled in.”

Link nods and gives Rhett a smile. He goes and gets his suitcase and Rhett gets his duffle bag.

“A suitcase for just four days? Did you pack sweaters?” Rhett says and Link stops and punches him in the arm.

“It might get cold. You always end up using the things I bring when we go somewhere so shut up.”

Rhett just ducks his head and hides a grin. Link rolls his eyes but smiles at Rhett’s back. Then he runs past his friend yelling 'dibs’ and picks the bedroom he had scouted when Rhett had booked the cabin. Rhett just laughs.

As Link is unpacking and putting his clothes away, he looks up to find Rhett leaning against the doorframe.

“You're unpacking your clothes?”

“Yes.”

“Huh.”

Link rolls his eyes and continues to carefully arrange his t-shirts in two small piles depending on color. Rhett walks into the room and drops down on the bed. He bounces up and down a few times.

“Beds seem good.”

“Yeah?” Link closes the drawer and walks to the bed, sitting down next to Rhett.

Rhett hums at him and bounces again. “It has a good bounce.”

Link shakes his head. He quirks an eyebrow at Rhett. “Well. We're _not_ testing the bounce.”

Rhett waggles his eyebrows and Link huffs a laugh.

“Nope.”

“Okay,  _fine_. Gah. If it weren't for my back I’d UFC you right now though!”

Link laughs. “You think you'd still win?”

Rhett runs a hand down Link's arm and then squeezes Link's bicep. “Hm. Yeah, probably. I work out too, man! And I weigh so much more than you, I'll crush you, easy!”

“Yeah, right.” Link shakes his head and gets a grin in response.

“But, um, you look good.” Rhett touches him again but it's slower, gentler. He lets his fingers travel from Link's shoulder and down his bicep and then hooks them under the edge of the t-shirt sleeve and drags it up.

Link licks his lips. “Yeah?”

Rhett nods at him. Grabs Link's upper arm and rubs his thumb in small, uneven circles. Link lets out an unsteady breath and a small 'oh’. Rhett looks up at him and Link's cheeks go warm. He looks away, smiling and squirming.

“Um. We should-- lunch?” He says, throwing a glance at Rhett.

“Hm? Yeah, sure.” Rhett pulls his hand away and stands up.

Link gets up as well. “I guess it's a good thing one of us learned how to cook. But if it hadn't been for Jessie, you'd still be eating reheated BigMacs.”

Rhett snorts. “Oh yeah? I think I would have learned to cook anyway. You would have burnt down an entire neighborhood.”

Link laughs.

“You should learn how to cook,” Rhett says over his shoulder.

“I'm horrible at it!”

“Because you never practice!” Rhett throws his hands out and Link laughs.

“True.”

Rhett smacks him lightly in the chest with the back of his hand. “That's what I'm getting you for Christmas, cooking lessons.”

“Oh, screw you.”

Rhett just laughs as he goes and gets his tablet and opens an app, looking through recipes. Link hops up on the counter. When Rhett walks past him to grab something from the fridge, he brushes Link's leg with his fingers. It sends a small thrill through Link and he curls is hands into fists in his lap and presses them down against his legs.

Rhett searches for a pan, and finds it next to where Link is seated. Link reaches out and touches him, brushing his fingers against Rhett's arm.

“What's cookin’, good lookin’?”

Rhett laughs softly. “Mini pizzas.”

“You're not making pizza,” Link shoots back and Rhett laughs again.

“Yeah, man. We brought those whole wheat pita bread. I'm making easy pizza.”

“Well, I'll be damned.” He smiles and Rhett smiles back at him.

Rhett drizzles oil in the pan. Link tilts his head. “Do the pizzas go in the pan?”

“No, I’m sautéing the kale.”

“Huh.”

Link catches the small smile on Rhett’s lips. It sends a little tingle through him, making him smile too.

“Should I help? I could-- I can--”

“It's really easy to make.”

“Well. I can chop something. Does anything need chopping? Onion?” He reaches for a knife and Rhett grabs his wrist and stops him. It sends another tingle through Link. He pulls against Rhett's grip and nothing happens. Rhett still has his fingers wrapped tightly around Link's wrist.

“Shallots. 'M making them with shallots. And you're not touching a knife.”

Link breathes in shakely, smiling.

“No?” He yanks a bit harder.

“No.”

Rhett squeezes and Link's pulse jumps. He suddenly feels it in his belly, quick and strong.

“Are you gonna cook with just one hand?” He tugs again against Rhett's hold.

“If I have to.”

Link grins. He takes an unsteady breath. He slowly pulls his hand towards himself. Rhett grunts and takes a step closer. He pulls the pan from the heat and turns towards Link. Steps in close. He grabs Link's other wrist as well. Link’s eyes slips shut for a few seconds. He sucks in a breath. Blinks his eyes open and meets Rhett's gaze.

“I'll never get lunch done if you keep distracting me.” Rhett’s voice is low. His gaze flits down to Link's lips and Link squirms at the fluttering feeling in his belly.

“Don’t let me distract you,” Link breathes. He smiles slowly at Rhett. Tilts his head back and gazes up at him.

Rhett smirks. “I won't.”

Link grins until Rhett bows his head a little and the smile slips away and he parts his lips around an unsteady inhale. There's that surge of electricity in his belly again. He looks at Rhett with lidded eyes. He feels his pulse thud underneath Rhett’s fingers.

Rhett releases him and steps away. He puts the pan back on the cooktop and Link breathes out shakily.

Rhett begins chopping up the kale and toss it in the pan. After he's done he opens a cupboard next to Link. He leans close. Mumbles 'sorry, excuse me’ close to Link's ear and a flash of heat sweeps through Link's entire body.

“What're you looking for,” Link says as Rhett leans into him, opening a drawer.

“Spatula,” Rhett replies as he places a hand on Link's thigh and bends down to open a drawer further down.

Link shifts a little. Clear his throat. “Why'd you even look in the cupboard?”

Rhett throws a glance at him, smiling. Then he stands up. “Well, found it.”

He moves his hand from Link's thigh. The heat from his palm seems to disperse through Link's entire body. Shaking his head, he jumps down from the counter. Tugs at his pants and adjust his glasses. Rhett raises an eyebrow.

“I'll-- the, uh-- the shallots.”

Rhett looks at him. Link runs his fingers through his hair, scratching his neck.

“What, are you waiting for my permission?” Rhett says. His lips quirks into a small smile.

Link's ears go warm. “No.”

Link fetches the shallots as well as the tomato sauce, shredded mozzarella, and the pita bread. Grabbing a cutting board and knife, he starts dicing the shallots.

Rhett takes the kale off the heat and splits the bread in half to use as base. He grabs the tomato sauce and laughs out a 'whops’ when he somehow manages to get a few drops of sauce on Link's arm.

“Seriously?” Link stares at the splotch.

Rhett just shrugs and wipes it up with a finger and looks Link in the eye as he plops the finger into his mouth and sucks it clean. Link’s pulse jumps. He looks at Rhett’s lips wrapped around the finger. Lifts his gaze to Rhett’s eyes that are glinting with a dark heat. A small 'oh’ escapes Link. Rhett just grins at him, resumes his cooking, spreading sauce on the bread with a spoon.

Link slows down and stops cutting. He puts the knife down. He takes one step closer to Rhett. Clasps his hands behind his back and peers past Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett frowns at him and Link smiles widely.

He steals the spoon.

Rhett makes a noise of protest and reaches for it and Link leans away. With a grunt, Rhett grabs his wrist. Link shifts the spoon to his other hand, holding it as far away from Rhett as he can manage. He laughs, giddy and worked up, as Rhett wrestles it from him, grunting and laughing. Rhett has taken it back but doesn't move away. He still pressed up against Link. They're both breathing hard.

Link's eyes flicks to Rhett’s lips.

“You sure you're gonna be able to stop yourself?” Rhett says, pressing just a bit closer.

Link moans. He pushes his hips forward. Draws a low groan from Rhett.

“Because I'm not stopping us,” Rhett says, leaning down. His lips brush Link's neck and Link's breath hitches.

He rolls his hips again. Tilts his head. The spoon clatters to the counter as Rhett grabs his hips, pulling Link in and slamming forward with a low growl. Link makes a noise as he's shoved against the countertop.

“That's gonna bruise,” Rhett says, voice low and rough.

Rhett’s grip tightens. Link bites back a moan. He squirms, hands flying up to paw at Rhett’s shoulders, tugging him down, closer.

“You come home with enough bruises, you're not even gonna have to tell her. She'll know.”

Link takes a deep breath. His pulse is roaring in his ears and running so hot through his veins.

“You don't wanna do that to them,” he says, taking another deep breath and pushing Rhett back a little.

Rhett doesn't let go. His fingers flex against Link's hips. His brow is furrowed. He chews on his lip. Link pushes gently again and this time, Rhett takes a step back.

“Let's-- let's finish making lunch,” Link says.

Rhett gives him a short nod. It twists something up in Link's chest.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, o'course.”

“You sure?”

Rhett nods again. Picks the spoon up and grabs a paper towel to wipe away the sauce splatter. “M’fine.”

“Okay. Let's talk about this, all of it, after lunch.”

“Sure. Yeah.”

Rhett doesn't look at him. He throws the crumpled paper towel away and goes back to putting tomato sauce on the bread. Link watches him from the corner of his eye, catching the stiffness in Rhett’s hunched shoulders and his frown as he focus on the food and hardly looks at Link.

They don't touch each other once while they finish making the pizzas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ([Of course there is a real recipe for the mini pizzas.](https://www.cookinglight.com/recipes/mini-mozzarella-and-kale-pita-pizzas))


	4. Chapter 4

Rhett takes the plates with food to the couch and places them on the coffee table. Link gets two beers.

“Doesn't beer defeat the purpose of healthy pizzas?” Link says as he sits down next to Rhett, handing a bottle over.

“Hm?”

“Lots of calories.” He titles the bottle from side to side.

“Counting calories is what isn't healthy,” Rhett responds, eyes on his food as he picks up a mini pizza and takes a bite.

“That’s true, I guess,”  Link mumbles and takes a long swig of his beer.

He puts the bottle down reaches for his food, but is stopped by Rhett grabbing his hand.

“Dude! You gotta taste this!”

“I was about to! What are you– let go.” He tugs his hand back and Rhett shakes his head at him, wide smile on his face.

“No, wait, here, hold on.” Rhett puts his own pizza down and grabs one of Link's. He grabs Link's wrist when Link tries to take it back. “Wait, hold on. I'm gonna– open your mouth!”

He rolls his eyes but opens his mouth and lets Rhett feed him a bite. He chews slowly, 30 times, as always, even as Rhett is seemingly vibrating with energy. Finally, he swallows.

“Really good. They're really good, Rhett.”

“They're amazing! Take another– really taste it.” Rhett holds out the pizza again and Link takes another bite.

30 chews.

“Good, huh?” Rhett says the second Link swallows.

“They're awesome, Rhett. They taste great.”

“You like them?”

He nods. “Yeah, absolutely.”

Rhett nods back, smiling. He hands the pizza over and grabs his own piece, devouring almost all of it in two swift bites. They eat in silence for a little bit and Link glances over, sees that Rhett has finished eating before Link is even half done. He has his phone and is scrolling through Twitter.

Link takes a deep breath through his nose and breathes out slowly and puts his food down.

“Hey.”

Rhett hums at him.

“I don't mean to make it difficult.”

“And confusing.” Rhett looks up from his phone, meeting Link's eyes.

Link nods. “And confusing. I’m sorry, Rhett.”

Rhett nods and Link's chest tightens. He reaches for Rhett’s hand and Rhett shifts away and the tightness in Link's chest twists into an ache. He lets his hand fall down against the couch.

“Do you wanna talk?” Link tries to catch Rhett’s gaze again.

Rhett shakes his head. He keeps scrolling on his phone.

Link sighs. Pulls his hand back. “We agreed we would talk.”

“I don't want to talk right now,” Rhett says with a shrug of his shoulder.

“Well. I don't know how to make it better if you– Rhett, how can I– What can I do?”

“Well, you could stop talking.” Rhett stands up suddenly.

“Wait, hold on–”

“M’going out.”

“Out where?” Link calls after him but doesn't get a reply.

The front door closes with a slam and Link sighs again and sinks back against the couch.

When he wakes up, it's from the front door closing. He blinks. Wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and looks around. He sees Rhett walking over.

Rhett sits down. Doesn't say anything, just picks at his cuticles and stares at the floor. As Link tries to sit up, Rhett lies down, wrapping an arm around Link's middle and tugging him down.

“What–” Link begins, voice gravelly and thick with sleep.

Rhett doesn't reply, just clutches at him harder and buries his face against Link's shoulder.

“Yeah, okay,” Link says and cards his fingers through Rhett’s hair, at the nape, where it's soft and not full of pomade.

He's warm and comfortable, Rhett is heavy lying half on top of him, and Link almost falls back asleep.

“Feels nice,” Rhett says and Link blinks his eyes open.

He scratches at the back of Rhett’s head. “This?”

Rhett hums at him.

“Do you– want to share a bed tonight?” Link asks. His heart rate picks up with every word until it's racing in his chest.

“What?”

He swallows. Shakes his head. “No, I just meant sleeping– nothing– I didn't–”

“Should we? I mean, I  _ want _ to– but, that's, you know, that's the whole– that's the problem.”

Link nods. “Yeah, you're right.”

He jumps slightly at Rhett sliding a hand up his side.

“I definitely want to,” Rhett says against Link's neck. He moves his hand and lets it travel up Link's chest.

Link shivers.

Rhett brushes his lips against Link's neck. Link makes a soft noise. Grabs the back of Rhett’s head.

“Yeah,” Rhett says against Link’s skin.

His voice is low. It swirls with heat. The kind of heat that infects Link’s bloodstream and rushes through him, dizzyingly. His heartbeat fills his entire chest as he twists his body into Rhett’s with another little moan.

“You like this, baby?”

Link shivers again. There's a 'yes’ somewhere in his throat, but his tongue is thick and heavy and he makes another noise instead. Rhett kisses his jaw. Slowly. He nips, and it’s almost painful. Teeth closing around soft flesh in little flashes of something wild and hungry. Link tries to move. Tries to shift just a little but even though Rhett’s full weight isn't on him, he can't get away.

Rhett lets up as soon as Link shifts.

“No.” Link reaches for him. Grabs a shoulder. Tugs. “Hold me down.”

“Yeah?” Rhett says again.

Link nods, eyes closed. “Yes.”

Rhett shifts his weight. Lies down more fully on top of Link and Link instantly wraps his arms around Rhett.

“Like this?”

Link nods again. Tightens his hold.

Rhett pets his hair. “Am I just your weighted blanket or sumthin’?”

Link cracks an eye open and sees Rhett’s lips curve softly into a smile.

“Shutup,” he says, a hint of his smile in his voice, his words muffled by how he speaks them against Rhett’s shoulder.

Rhett kisses his temple. “I can be your weighted blanket, baby.”

Link punches him in the arm and gets a hushed laugh in return.

“You're okay?” Rhett says.

Link nods.

“Was I– was it too–  did I– I do something?”

“No.”

Rhett looks at Link with a furrowed brow and words swirl and collide and Link can't seem to get them into some kind of order. He grabs Rhett’s jaw and tilts his head, presses a kiss to Rhett’s lips.

“Oh.” It's a soft, tiny, little noise. Shaky puffs of air hits Link's lips with each of Rhett’s exhales.

He kisses Rhett again. Deepens it. Familiar heat licks through his body and he bucks up with a moan. Rhett presses his hips down in response and Link fumbles for his shoulders, gripping tightly. He bites Rhett’s lip. Grabs a firstfull of Rhett's hair. He struggles trying to get his legs free from underneath Rhett and wrap them around his hips but instead, Rhett straddles him.

Rhett sits up, still curled over Link, held down by Link’s hand in his hair, and grinds down.

“Fuck,” Link breathes. He scrambles to grab Rhett’s hips and Rhett straightens his back. Sits up and smirks down at Link and starts moving his hips.

Link’s eyes flutter shut. He arches his back.

“Rhett,” he moans and Rhett leans down and kisses him.

“Ever thought about me riding ya?” Rhett says against his lips. He gives another, little roll of his hips and Link groans. “You like this?”

“Shutup,” Link says again, through gritted teeth, as he squirms against Rhett.

Rhett laughs, low and rich, and keeps moving. Link fumbles for Rhett and grips his t-shirt and pulls. Rhett bends down with a little 'oh’ and a breath of laughter. Link bucks his hips as much as he can manage with Rhett on top of him and Rhett gives a small moan. He curls his back and hides his face against Link's neck. Link lets go of the t-shirt and grabs Rhett’s hips, guides him until he's moving in short, quick, grinds. He's panting against Link's neck. Moaning and whimpering as they move together.

“Nothing to say now, huh?” Link says in a rough voice against the shell of Rhett’s ear. A hint of teeth before he moves his head and bites the soft part of his shoulder.

Rhett makes another whimpering noise.

“I’d love to make you come like this,” Link says with a growl against Rhett's neck.

“Link.” Rhett’s voice is breathy and there's an edge to it, something needy and desperate.

Rhett’s breathing grows quicker. The air fills with thick moans. He has shifted, almost lying down, and is rocking against Link. His fingers dig into Link's shoulders and with a low growl he slams down hard, face buried against the pillow behind Link's head, breathing harshly through gritted teeth.

“Frustrating?” Link manages through his own heavy breathing.

Rhett grunts, hips still working in tight jerks.

“You really want it, don't you?”

Rhett snaps his hips and Link grabs his hair again. “You do, don't you?”

“And what if I do,” Rhett says through gritted teeth as he grabs Link's wrist and pulls Link's hand off his hair. “Do you? Are we doing this? Or are you just–”

Link looks at him. Narrows his eyes. “You know we're not. We can't.”

Rhett sits up abruptly. Gets off Link and shoves his legs of the couch. Link catches himself and sits up, glaring at Rhett.

“Why are you so upset?”

“Why? Are you kidding me?”

Link takes a deep breath. Closes his eyes and breathes out slowly. Lets the breath take some of the tension in his jaw and shoulders with it.

He opens his eyes again. “I wasn't trying to– make you angry. I liked it, I wanted– I want to. I wasn't–”

“Well–,”  Rhett huffs, not looking at him.

“I'm sorry–”

Rhett scoffs again. “Yeah, you keep saying that.”

Link throws his hands out. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want–,” Rhett begins, voice loud and strong, and then it falters into a mumble,”I don't know.”

Link fidgets with the hair at his own nape. “It's har– difficult to not get, um, carried away. You know?”

Rhett nods at him. He's looking at the floor. His cheeks are flushed, his hair disheveled, and his chest still heaves. Link swallows. His belly flutters.

“I want to kiss you,” is somehow what tumbles past his lips and Rhett's head snaps up, eyes catching his.

“Yeah?” Rhett says. Brow slightly furrowed. Bottom lip catching for a moment between his teeth.

“Can I?”

Rhett's frown deepens. “What’s that gonna– how's that– is that really a good idea?”

“Yeah, just let me–” He moves closer. Reaches out and cups Rhett's cheek. Leans in slowly until he can press his lips to Rhett's and the moment he does, Rhett makes a soft noise and grasps Link's head.

Rhett kisses back, presses in closer. Link pulls back a little. “Let’s just– stay in the moment. Just kiss me.”

He presses another kiss to Rhett's lips before pulling back barely an inch and talking softly. “I know you like this but try– let's see if we can– I want to explore– how this feels.”

Rhett rests his forehead against Link's. “I just– I want–”

Link shivers as Rhett moves his hands. One at the back of Link's neck and one at his waist. Rhett squeezes and Link gives a shuddering sigh. There's a flush of heat, a rush of pleasure. It laces through his ribs and jolts his heart.

“Touch me,” he breathes.

“You just said–”

“I know what I said!”  

“Okay.”

Rhett sneaks his hand underneath the hem of Link's tee. Touching Link's waist and slowly moving along his ribs to his chest. Link tilts his head back with a gasp. Something lights up inside; the beginning of a fire. Thumb brushing a nipple, then down again over his sternum, down his belly, fingertips following the line of hair to the waistband of his sweatpants.The embers swirls into flames and Link moans. He has curls his hands into fists and press them down against the couch.

“You like it, right?” Rhett says and Link tilts his head forward again.

A flush rises to his cheeks, his lips twitch into a smile as he ducks his head.

“You like it.” Rhett's drags his fingers down Link's back, blunt nails scratching lines against his skin. 

Link twists, not entirely moving away from the sting.

Rhett keeps touching. Fingers digging into Link's thigh and waist and playing with nipples until Link is squirming. Rhett runs his fingers through Link's hair, softly, at first, then grabbing and tugging, making Link screw his eyes shut and groan. There is the flutter of a kiss against his neck before Rhett presses a kiss there and kisses down Link's neck. Soft beard and soft lips and wet mouth and Link grabs the back of Rhett's head again.

“Alright, alright, stop.”

Rhett presses one more kiss to his throat and pulls back.

“Okay?” Rhett asks and Link nods at him.

“Yeah, I– I was getting a little– you know, too into it.”

Rhett gives him a slanted smile. “Really.”

“I'm just saying we can't– we need to sort things out first, not be jumping into it.”

“So you kiss me and then push me away.”

Rhett's eyes goes dark. There's a sharp gleam in them and Link shakes his head, trying to gather the right words while all his thoughts are stills muddled with arousal.

“You don't want to talk and I need to– know what this is. I don't know how else I'm supposed to–”

“What 'this’ is?” Rhett repeats, making air quotes at Link.

“Yes! Why are you–”

“I thought you knew what this is and why we're here, taking an  _ extended weekend _ .” Rhett's eyes bore into Link and Link pulls up his shoulders.

His nerves curl around muscles, winding tighter and tighter, wrapping them against his bones until his entire body feels all coiled up. 

He looks away.

Rhett scoffs. “Yeah, you know exactly why we're here. We could have talked just fine at home.”

Link's bones are connected with coils. Wound tight and at risk of springing apart at any second.

He looks at Rhett. “I don't like– it's sound like you're accusing me of–”

Rhett laughs. A pantomime of it. A sound hunted by pain, a ghost of real laughter.

“What!” Link snaps.

“You're pushing and theb act like– like it's just me who– you're not being fair, you know. You  _ want  _ me to– and then you get upset and– you can't be upset when I'm giving you what you wanted.”

“Uh-huh and what do I want, Rhett? Tell me.”

Rhett shrugs at him, looking away.

“No, say it. Tell me, what do you think I want?”

“Say what?”

“That you think I brought us here to– to–”

“Didn't you?”

“No!” Link isn't yelling, but his voice is loud and sharpened with anger.

“Yeah, okay.” Rhett stands up and Link tries to coordinate his legs and wobbly stands up as well, grabbing Rhett's arm.

“Don't– you're not walking away again.”

Rhett yanks his arm free. “Yeah, I don't really have anywhere to go!”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

Rhett just shakes his head at him, eyes shiny and jaw tight.

Link holds up his hands. “Alright. Let's calm down. This is why– why I haven't kissed you before. Not even as like, a joke. It gets too– complicated. And, yeah, it's scary to explore. Like, I don't know– where any lines are because we don't– this is new and I don't know how to–”

Rhett looks at him. “This ain't new, brother.”

“No, I know, you know what I mean.”

Rhett shifts his weight. Eyes still glossy.

“We can't rush into it and not think– this will have potentially life altering consequences, it can't be some– fling,” Link adds and Rhett snorts at him.

“Again. It's not a crush.”

“Well–”

“No, you're not hearing me. I–I– I'm not– and, I was only half before I met you, that's how long I–”

“That’s kind of what– you don't need me to me whole, Rhett. You don't need someone else to make you whole. And that's kind of– I think you might– like, you're confusing the codependency for love."

Rhett flinches. He wraps his arms around himself, shoulder pulling up. “I'm not.”

“Well. I need– you know– I need to be sure that, because this is having consequences on other people than just me, or just me and you, and I want to make sure it's more than, you know, physical.”

Rhett's mouth drops open. “Just ‘physical’? I've chosen to spend my life with you.”

“Well. With Jessie.”

“And you! Are we really having this conversation again?”

“Fine. Maybe  _ I'm _ not sure how _ I _ feel.”

“Yeah, you don't say.”

This time when Rhett leave, Link lets him.


	5. Chapter 5

Rhett doesn't cook any dinner. Link lets the hours pass before knocking on the door to Rhett's bedroom only to be met by sullen silence. He sent a text, just 'dinner’ and a question mark, and Rhett told him to leave him alone.

He ended up making himself his breakfast smoothie and after he gets ready for bed, and Rhett still hasn't emerged, Link finds himself leaning against the door.

“I know you don't care about not going to bed angry,” Link says. He presses his palm to the wood and leans his forehead against it too. “But I don't go to sleep angry.”

He is met with silence; thick and heavy in a way that seems to settle in his lungs and make it difficult to breathe.

“I'm really sorry, Rhett. I just want– I wanna do this right. Can we talk about– I want to talk about what we want. I love you, but I just don't know– I don't know what to do. I'm thinking, like, I just need to process– It isn't new, you're right. I've know how you– about your, uh, feelings, I guess. But I'm not– comfortable with, like, all of this.”

Link nearly tumbles over when the door opens. Rhett crosses his arms and glowers at Link.

“If I accept your apology, will your go to bed and leave me alone?”

“No. Not going to bed until we talk about this.”

Rhett purses his lips and shifts his weight. “You always gotta talk.”

“It's how I process, I'm a verbal processor, you know that. And you and Jessie have arguments all the time–”

“Friendly debates.”

“–yeah, so I don't see why you need to shut me out when you don't mind– when you have arguments all the time usually.”

Rhett scoffs. “No, see, I don't argue with Jessie all the time, we have discussions a lot. We argue sometimes.”

Link sighs. “Fine and, what, you lock yourself in the bedroom then too?”

“Of course not,” Rhett says; jaw clenched and eyes a little shiny.

“Well.” Link holds up his hands, trying not to step on the metaphorical landmine. “You're getting frustrated. I'm not– I don't mean to upset you. Can we please, _please_ have a conversation about it?”

Rhett shifts his weight again. Chews on his bottom lip. Then he shrugs. “Sure.”

He walks back into the room and Link hovers by the door until Rhett sits down in the bed and looks back at him with a frown.

“What– you wanted to talk, get over here.”

Link doesn't move and Rhett pats the bed firmly. “Come on, Neal.”

Link looks at the bed and at Rhett and his belly gives a small lurch. He wraps his arms around himself. Shifts his weight. When Rhett catches his gaze, Link ducks his head. His cheeks heat up.

“Fine, stay there, I don't care,” Rhett says and the words pull Link a few steps into the room.

“No, I want to– whatever, I'll sit on the bed.” He takes the last few steps and sinks down next to Rhett. “Just don't make it weird.”

“Yeah, okay,” Rhett says under his breath.

Link doesn't respond. Instead he takes a deep breath and breathes out slowly. “Alright. I made you angry. So what should I– can I do something? What do you need?”

Rhett huffs. His brow is still furrowed and he doesn't look at Link. “You wanted us to take this extended weekend and you want to– waste it on talking? I don't know if you've noticed, but we do that all the time at work. What's the fucking point to be here if–”

“Hold on, what? The _point_ is to work through _this._ ” Link gestures wildly between them.

Rhett shakes his head and meets Link's eyes. “Work it out how? You have a solution? Because last I checked, you're married to Christy and you don't waste an opportunity to talk about how you're determined to stay married to her. So.”

Rhett shrugs and looks at the floor again. Link grits his teeth. His fingers curl into the bedcovers.

“Did you– you were prepared to come here and cheat on them?” Link says the words slowly, feels the way each and every letter cuts his tongue as they leave his mouth. Rhett flinches and doesn't answer. “Rhett?”

Rhett still isn't looking at him, he's staring stubbornly at the floor. Rhett's cheeks are burning red and Link swallows hard. An uncomfortable sensation settles around his heart and squeezes.

“You were gonna do that? You really think you could have lived with that?”

When Rhett gives a small nod, Link feels suddenly light-headed. He tightens his hold on the bedcovers and lowers his head; taking deep breaths.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Rhett claps his shoulder.

Link jerks away. “Don't touch me!”

“M'sorry, I–I just–”

“I don't want to cheat on Christy. You even thinking I would– why would you think that?” Link's heart is racing. Every touch between them, the kisses they shared just so very recently, melts from something warm into something oily. It's sticks to his heart and stains everything.

“I–I– I don't think that, Link, I don't think you would. You wouldn't, okay? You wouldn't.”

“No, you thought I would. Of course you thought I would, I've been acting all–” Link stands. His head is throbbing. Filled with that dark, thick oil.

“Link?”

Link stops in the doorway. Looks back at Rhett sitting on the bed; all hunched up shoulders and wild eyes.

“I need– to sleep. We can– we can talk tomorrow after breakfast. Goodnight, Rhett.” He leaves and closes the door behind him.

Link gets to his own bedroom and crawls into bed, pulling the covers up. He shuts his buzzing mind off and it doesn't take long for him to fall asleep.

He wakes up slowly. When he looks at the clock on his phone it reads 2:17 am in angry, bright light. There's a knock on the door that drifts into his consciousness. He shakes his head. There's another knock and Link pulls his covers up to his chin, heart fluttering like a startled little bird.

“Come in?” He rasps as he fumbles for a bedside light and manages to flick it on as the door opens with a squeak.

The room is bathed in soft, yellow light, and it's just Rhett standing in the doorway. Link sighs and sits up, dropping the covers which pool in his lap.

“Thought you were a ghost or a murder or a bear or something,” Link grumbles, squinting at Rhett.

“I'm way too skinny to be a bear. Don't have much body hair. You are hairier than I am. But you trim it so you're probably disqualified.”

Link rolls his eyes. “I feel like you're not talking about the animal and no don't tell me I don't want to be in on your 'jokes’. You scared the crap out of me! What'd'you want that couldn't wait ‘till morning?”

“Don't go to bed angry?” Rhett's voice is high pitched and frail. He speaks in a rush.

“I'm not– hey, I'm not angry. Did that keep you up? Thinking I was angry with you?”

Rhett looks away. “No.”

Link rubs his eyes and sighs. “Whatever. What was so important?”

Rhett just shakes his head, eyes still downcast.

“Shit, Rhett, I'm not in your head, I don't know what you're thinking and feeling. Stop making me guess all the time!”

“You are in my head,” Rhett says under his breath and Link throws a pillow at him that he catches.

Without his glasses, Link can't see what expression Rhett is making, but he's picturing angry eyebrows and pursed lips.

“Bring that back here, don't throw it.”

The door closes with much less noise than it made when it was opened, and Rhett pads over, dropping the pillow next to Link and sitting down gingerly at the edge of the bed.

Link lets his gaze sweep over Rhett's sloped shoulders and down his freckled back. He reaches out and runs his fingers through the hair at Rhett's nape before his mind catches up with him and he pulls away and claps his hands in his lap.

Rhett had made a soft, warm, noise when Link touched him. Link can just make out his profile; closed eyes and slightly parted lips. It makes his belly flip.

He takes a deep breath and shuffles around until he's lying down. He reaches out and turns off the light.

“Are ya gonna lie down or what,” he says and it's all kinds of unsteady, though he really tries to feign indifference.

It takes a moment before the bed shifts as Rhett lies down. Link's blood is roiling; strong, hard waves rolling against the chambers of his heart, pushing them against his ribs. He rolls over onto his side and is hit with the heat from Rhett's body. They're barely an inch apart, but Link doesn't move any closer. Not until Rhett’s back collides with his chest. Then he wraps an arm around Rhett, pulls him impossibly close. Finds his hand and intertwines their fingers. He gives a squeeze. Nothing happens for a second – a second when Link's heart stops and he can't breathe – and then Rhett squeezes back and they haven't broken anything beyond repair yet.

He presses a kiss to Rhett's neck. Rhett moves his arm and then Link sighs softly as Rhett kisses his thumb. Rhett's chest rises as falls unevenly and Link's breath catches. He squeezes his eyes shut. There are words lodged in his throat but the silence feels too fragile and too compact all at once and he doesn't say anything. Rhett doesn't say anything either. But he presses another kiss to Link's hand.

Link kisses Rhett's neck again, just below the hairline. Warm skin against his lips. Rhett sighing softly. It gathers in his chest and it's electric and suffocating all at once. Rhett slowly turns around. Some shuffling and they're nose to nose, only a few inches apart. Rhett takes his hand, and Link laces their fingers together again. He looks at Rhett's face. Barely breathes. Rhett is looking at their hands. His leg bumps into Link's and Link startles. Rhett's eyes flicks up to his, then, and Link holds his gaze as he slowly moves until he's pressing his leg against Rhett's.

Rhett looks into his eyes for a moment longer and then drops his gaze again with a small smile. Link pushes a little bit more and Rhett's leg ends up hooked over his. Rhett makes a little noise; warm and soft and quiet. It makes Link's heart glow. It tugs at his lips until he's smiling widely.

“This okay?” Link murmurs as he shifts just a little closer, into the heat of Rhett's body, into the feeling that makes his heart flutter.

“Mhm.”

“You're gonna be able to sleep like this?”

“Yeah,” Rhett breathes and it's warm and honeyed and Link struggles not to kiss him.

He sighs heavily and Rhett hums at him. He squeezes Rhett's hand.

“There's– there's so much I want–”

“To kiss me?” Rhett says, his voice a low timbre that makes Link shiver.

“Yeah,” Link breathes.

“Touch me?” Rhett untangles their fingers and his hand finds Link's waist.

Link grabs Rhett's arm. Pulls himself flush against Rhett's body. _“Yes.”_

“You want me,” Rhett says with his lips brushing the shell of Link's ear and he's no longer asking questions.

Link can't hold back a moan. He shivers again and tightens his hold. “That's– I don't– that's a line I don't want to cross.”

Rhett hums at him again. “I want _you._ ”

“I know.” Link presses his face up against Rhett's neck. He breathes in deeply, the warm, full, scent of Rhett, and exhales with a heavy sigh. “But let's try and sleep. Just– not– let's just sleep, please.”

“Okay, baby,” Rhett murmurs.

“Thank you.”

It takes longer than usually for Link to fall asleep again because, even as Rhett stops sneaking soft touches and seems to doze off, Link is ridiculously worked up by the proximity alone. Eventually he manages to relax and go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Link wakes up with his arm wrapped tightly around Rhett's chest. He shuffles a little closer. Presses a kiss to Rhett's neck. Rhett is warm and solid and soft.

“Mornin’, babe,” he says with another kiss.

“I've been awake at least two hours.”

Link can't help smiling. He hums against Rhett's skin. “So why haven't you gotten up and made me breakfast?”

“Oh, what, Christy makes you breakfast every morning?”

“Like Jessie doesn't make you breakfast.” Link rolls his eyes. “I make my own breakfast.”

“But do you ever make her breakfast?”

“On Mother's Day?” Link tries.

Rhett huffs a laugh at him. “No, that's Lily, though, right?”

“Whatever.” Link rolls away.

When Rhett moves to follow him, Link bats at his arms but Rhett catches Link's wrists and uses his weight to pin Link down.

“Come on, stop breathing your stinky mornin’ breath on me!” He shoves at Rhett.

Rhett just chuckles. He leans in and bites his way down Link's neck, to his shoulder.

“Want me to make you breakfast?”

Link moans as Rhett tugs Link's t-shirt up and bites his chest. It sinks in like a brand in his skin, not from pain, but from having Rhett's mouth on him.

“I planned somethin’,” Rhett says. Breathes the words, low and soft.

“I eat–” Link cuts himself off with a gasp when Rhett flicks his tongue over Link's nipple. “I have my smoothie.”

Rhett gently closes his teeth around the nipple and Link curses. His hand shoots out and grabs Rhett by the back of the head. He curls his fingers into Rhett's hair, arching his back as he chases the the wet warmth and the sting. But Rhett doesn't do it again.

“Hm.” Rhett keeps kissing his way down Link's chest instead, talking as he goes. “You have ingredients to make _one_ every morning? If I know you, and believe me, I do, and you made it for yourself for dinner last night, that means you're one smoothie short now.”

“I– m–” He grabs Rhett's shoulders and looks through heavy eyelids as Rhett place soft, little kisses just above the waistband of Link's underwear that makes his cock twitch.

Rhett breaths soft laughter against Link's skin.

Link burns from the inside out; any thought incinerates as soon as it takes shape. He clutches hader at Rhett's shoulder.

“Stop–” The second Link manages to say the word, Rhett stops.

Rhett pushes himself up on hands and knees and looks down at Link with a frown. “You okay?”

Link nods. Catches his breath. “Yeah, I– yeah. I can't think, or talk, with your mouth on me, damn.”

“Implying you actually can think. Like, at all.” Rhett raises an eyebrow.

Link slaps him on the arm. “Oh, screw you.”

With a airy laugh, Rhett lies down on his back next to Link. He looks at Link; bottom lip between his teeth, eyes glinting.

“What?” Link says, rolling onto his side.

The roaring heat is somewhat muted; mingled with equal parts fondness and annoyance that stabilise things into something more familiar and safe.

Rhett props himself up on one elbow. He's smiling softly. “Nothin’.”

“I wish–” Link is interrupted by the loud rumbling of his own stomach.

“I'll make us breakfast.” Rhett rolls out or bed and disappears from Link's view.

Frowning, Link crawls over to the edge of the bed and peers down. Rhett is on the floor, stretching. Link watches him quietly. Rhett is softly bathed in the diffuse morning light trickling through the window. He moves through each pose slow and steady; eyes closed, lips gently curved upwards. Yet dark clouds begin to gather on the horizon of Link's mind.

“Hey, Rhett?”

He gets a hum in response.

“I want us to talk. Yesterday didn't just go away–”

Rhett cracks an eye open. “It literally did. Today is a new day, Link.”

Rhett gets to his feet and Link calls after him but Rhett only calls back 'new day’ and with a sigh, Link drops onto his back on the bed again. He stares at the ceiling.

Rhett has started to sing as he moves around the cabin.

Link crawls out of bed. Sits on the edge for a moment before he stands with a sigh. He grabs a clean tee, fresh underwear, and sweatpants. He breathes in as if he's going to call across the small living room to Rhett tinkering about in the kitchen. Instead his feet carries him over there.

Rhett smiles when he sees him.

There's a pull. Somewhere behind Link's sternum. Sunlight falls in through a window. Rhett is humming a song, whisking something - eggs, by the looks of it. Link steps closer, until he's standing next to Rhett. Until he's close enough for his skin to tingle with whatever energy flows between their bodies.

He runs his fingers down Rhett’s arm and even that small touch is electric. “Is there any coffee for me?”

“Nope. Make your own coffee.”

Link rolls his eyes. “Do I have time to shower before breakfast?”

“You shower in the morning?”

Link nods. He lets his fingers dance back up Rhett's arm. “Mhm. Since I started going to the gym.”

“Yeah. Just be quick. I've already waited–”

“Two hours, yeah, I know, you've already complained about it.”

“I didn't complain. I didn't eat any dinner! I’ma big man. Gotta eat.”

Link just lets his gaze rest at Rhett whisking eggs for a little while. Rhett puts the bowl down and reaches for muffin cups. The thoughts in Link's head doesn't go through any filter before he speaks.

“I like how much you like food,” Link says, brushing his fingers down Rhett's belly this time.

Rhett makes a noise. He nearly drops the cup he's holding and sets it down next to the other two. “Okay?”

Link splays his fingers against Rhett's belly and Rhett squirms a little. “Maybe you should gimme cooking lessons for Christmas. So I could cook for you.”

“You– want to learn to cook– for me?” Rhett's hands are placed palms down on the countertop. He only glances at Link.

“Sure.” Link pulls his hand back. “I made that pizza cake for your birthday once, remember? I know you don't like, you know, people doing things for you, but it's more like a gift? But food? And you love gifts, man.”

Rhett looks at him. “Christy will be thrilled you finally learned, but maybe she won't appreciate if you learn because you wanted to cook for me?”

“Oh. Right. I didn't think about that.”

Rhett just hums at him and goes back to cooking; pouring the eggs into the muffin cups.

Link rubs his neck. “Um. I'll– go shower. I'll be quick.”

“You need my permission or something?” Rhett says, lips quirking into a small grin.

Link rolls his eyes. “No.”

He heads for the shower, locks the door behind him, quickly undresses and fold all his clothes. He goes through the same showering routine as he always does, but tries to be quick. When he pads back into the kitchen and puts the coffee on, Rhett is setting the table.

“I wanted to eat outdoors, but there's no good shade for that– the patio table,” Rhett says.

Link just nods at him before returning to stare at the coffee maker.

“Watched pot, Neal.” There's a hint of a more southern accent and an ever so slightly higher pitch.

“What?” He doesn't bother turning his head.

“Never boils.”

Rhett's voice is right by his ear and Link jumps. He's about to punch Rhett in the arm but Rhett pulls him into a hug. Link’s back to Rhett's chest. Rhett leaning his chin against Link's head.

“Don't tell me you've never heard that,” Rhett murmurs.

Link scoffs. “It doesn't apply to a coffee machine, Rhett.”

“Hm. Really. Staring at it ain't gonna get it to make coffee any quicker, you know.”

Link rolls his eyes again but leans back against Rhett. Moves his hand to rest over Rhett's arms wrapped around him.

“I know that. You're not telling me something I don't know, smartass.”

Rhett hums again.

Soft breaths hit Link's neck. His pulse is drumming hard, high up in his belly. Rhett's arms tighten around him. A sharp inhale. Rhett is pressing closer. Pushing Link against the counter. Shaky breaths close to Link's ear, and the slumbering heat inside of Link flares up again.

Link clears his throat. “Coffee's done.”

“Told you,” Rhett murmurs, pulling back.

“What?”

“I distracted you and now you have coffee.”

Link gets himself a mug. “Uh-huh. That's what just happened, huh.”

He gets his coffee and goes to sit down at the table but stops for a second.

Rhett looks up at him. “What?”

“Same side? Really?” Link sits down next to Rhett, who looks at him with a furrowed brow.

“The view is that direction.” Rhett gestures out the window.

Link nods, then shakes his head. Smiles. He picks up his glass.

“So. Orange juice or–?”

Rhett is already eating. Talks through a mouthful of eggs. “Mimosa, yeah.”

“And this muffins– egg muffin? What is that?”

“It’s– egg muffin. With– with bacon and cheddar. You don't like it?”

“Haven't tried it yet.”

He cuts a tiny bite. In the corner of his eye he can see Rhett looking at him as he chews it thirty times and finally swallows.

“That's really good. I wasn't sure about the eggs but– that's good, Rhett.”

Rhett smiles down at his plate and keeps eating.

Once they're done, Link clears the table and does the dishes. When he's finished he finds Rhett sitting in one of the chairs out on the small patio. He sits down next to him.

He leans over and clasps Rhett's leg, jostling it a little. “Hey, man–”

Rhett looks up from his phone. “Hold that thought.”

He gets up and half jogs back inside. When he comes back and drops down in the chair again, he presses a cold beer into Link's hand.The glass of the bottle is cool and there's already condensation gathering. Rhett's finger brushes his, warm in contrast, and it settles deep, behind bones, and glows within Link's chest.

“There you go, buddy.” Rhett says.

Link is trying to tuck his leg up, but the chair creaks and he stops.

He quirks an eyebrow at Rhett. “Kinda early?”

“Five o'clock somewhere?” Rhett says with a shrug.

“Yeah, true.”

He twists the cap, puts it on the table next to him, and takes a long swig. It leaves a short lived cool that helps against the heat from the sun but does nothing at all for the heat from within. He still takes another big gulp, nearly sending it down the wrong pipe, and tries to hold back a chough. When he glances over at Rhett, Rhett isn't looking.

“This is nice.” Rhett is leaned back. Eyes closed. Lips curved in a soft smile.

The day is warm, but not scorching. Still some kind of spring, even if there aren't seasons as such in southern California.

“Yeah, look,” Link says, sucking his teeth, “I really think we should–”

“The weather is really nice.”

“Um–”

Rhett keeps talking. “Can't we just, enjoy it? The– the weather, I mean.”

“Rhett. I think we need– we have to talk, we can't–”

“Not right now, we don't have to talk right now. Let's just enjoy our day off? Did you notice the nice weather?”

“It's California, the weather's always nice.”

Rhett looks at him, eyebrows slightly pinched and lips pursued.

Link sighs. “Yeah, okay. Fine. But we will talk after dinner.”

The smile Rhett gives him is small and bright and he raises his beer at Link. Link toasts him back.

It takes less than a minute before Rhett is moving his chair, grumbling about the patio being uneven. He settles down right next to Link. It takes another few seconds and then Rhett tilts his knee. Bumps his leg into Link's. There's a tendril of electricity that goes through Link when their knees touch. He shifts. Presses his knee just a little bit more firmly against Rhett's.

Rhett is looking right ahead, but his lips curves into a small smile. “Do you know when patios become a thing? It was, like, called the California lifestyle. 1950s.”

“What, they didn't exist before? I'm sure Romans or someone had patios.”

“No, you're thinking of an atria, that's different.”

“It's atrium.”

“Hm, no, it's definitely atria.”

Link flicks Rhett on the arm. “It's singular so it's ‘um’.”

“You don't know Latin.”

“Neither do you.”

Rhett looks at him with pinched eyebrows again and Link laughs. He raises his beer at Rhett. “Alright, so, 1950s?”

“Yeah.” Rhett nods.

Link smiles behind a sip of beer as Rhett's leg relaxes and nudges Link's again.

“There's this Cape Fear Museum in like, Wilmington. They had– I was looking for something else– but they had this exhibit– I read it on the website, I didn't visit or anything– on American backyards and it was about like, patios.”

“Wilmington, that's, what, an hour from Buies Creek?”

“Almost two hours, yeah.”

Link hums. He nods and takes another sip of his beer, tilts his head back and squints at the blue sky.


End file.
